


Bury me at Novodevichy Cemetery

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆拉赫玛尼诺夫 X 斯克里亚宾，算是为了安利而写的文，但我甚至不知道这个CP该怎样缩写。☆本质友情向，部分史实糅合大量妄想，总之别太认真【趴……





	Bury me at Novodevichy Cemetery

1917年12月22日，拉赫玛尼诺夫搭上火车离开圣彼得堡。就在几周前，他收到一份邀约，请求他在斯堪的纳维亚半岛举行十场钢琴独奏巡演。他立刻接受了这个要求，以此为借口迅速获得带着家人离开俄国的许可。

当列车缓缓越过边境进入芬兰，天空开始飘起又一阵纷纷扬扬的雪片。

“先生，您觉得芬兰的雪和俄国有何不同吗？”一位不知来自何方的旅人用蹩脚的俄语向他搭话。

“没有什么不同。”拉赫玛尼诺夫简短地回答了这个愚蠢的问题，透过窗外可能是最后一次凝望着故土。他内心已然做好再也不会回来的准备。

晚些时候当火车短暂停靠在赫尔辛基，列车长跟他聊天时问他就这样匆匆永别，你会感到遗憾吗？拉赫玛尼诺夫沉思起来，前段时间里他都生活在十月革命紧张的气氛中。他白天参加委员会会议，晚上还要执行公民警卫任务。他在室外的枪声与集结声中修订完了他的《第一钢琴协奏曲》。决定离开时他们的行李箱里塞不下太多东西，他勉强把自己未完成的歌剧《蒙娜·瓦娜》的手稿，以及里姆斯基-科萨科夫那部《金鸡》的总谱带上。

至于那些没能带上或者没来得及带上的……不，他知道自己无力顾虑过多。但脑内掠过一些人一些事的间隙里，他还是想起了那位两年前便安眠于莫斯科新圣女公墓的友人。

拉赫玛尼诺夫已经记得不自己最早遇见斯克里亚宾时是怎样的场景了，各种画面与回忆杂乱的搅在一起，就跟那个末了接近疯狂，认为自己超越了耶稣并试图在水面上行走的男人一样。

亚历山大·尼古拉耶维奇·斯克里亚宾跟他一样作为兹韦列夫的学生进入莫斯科音乐学院。斯克里亚宾的父亲是位长期在土耳其服役的军官，后来成为洛桑的荣誉领事。他自己似乎也一直梦想着子承父业，刚刚来到音乐学院那会他还是经常穿着军礼服。

斯克里亚宾没能留在军队里的理由不止是因为他作为钢琴演奏者的天分更耀眼，还因为他矮小、瘦弱、阴柔，有时候还疯疯癫癫的，这让他在军校里不停被人嘲笑欺负。

当然，起初他的“矮小”并不是什么突出的特点。十二岁的拉赫玛尼诺夫甚至比年长他一岁的斯克里亚宾还要矮一些。但几年后的事情就截然不同了，当勉勉强强超过五英尺的斯克里亚宾拼命仰着头，蹦蹦跳跳地对比他足足高出40公分的友人说：“慢一点！请你走慢一点！真过分，你就不能分我一点高度吗？”之时，那画面仿佛滑稽漫画般令旁人忍俊。

相应的，斯克里亚宾的手指同样勉勉强强只能在钢琴上够到八度。但那并不妨碍他成为越来越出色的演奏者。他的风格敏感又绚丽，指尖如急行的蜘蛛般掠过琴键，而那些音符便如折射着霓虹光彩的泡泡般漂浮在空中。他患有“通感症”，所有音符对他来说都是有颜色的。例如「D」是明黄色的，「A」代表着深绿，而「降D」给他的感觉是深紫色。

斯克里亚宾视肖邦为精神导师（而对贝多芬、勃拉姆斯发表过不少过分的批评），以其为灵感创作了许多玛祖卡与夜曲。有一次他枕着肖邦的谱子趴在桌面上睡着了，拉赫玛尼诺夫从他背后缓慢而小心地走过去，不想打搅他。结果斯克里亚宾还是忽然醒了过来。

“瓦西里耶维奇！”他没有抬头却准确认出了他，“你的脚步太沉重了，就跟你弹琴时一样，每一个音符都结结实实敲进大地里。”

他们从任何维度看都是截然不同甚至完全相反的人，拉赫玛尼诺夫自己都惊讶于他们的友情竟能长期稳固地维持下去。他自己是个沉默寡言的人，行为保守，不愿卷入纷争。而斯克里亚宾总是精力过剩，生活混乱，心情不佳时便连续数日喝得烂醉。他在他边上显得聒噪，动不动滔滔不绝地讲着他的新兴趣与新发现。演奏方面他坚持以同一种方式读同一份乐谱，稳健地去追求效果的顶点；而乐谱在斯克里亚宾手中只是种参考，哪怕他自己写下的速度、强弱标记也仿佛说不算数就不算数，谁都不知道他下一次会在上面搞出怎样的改动与即兴创作。

仔细想来能够和谐相处主要是因为他们彼此都认为对方所拥有的是“另一面的才华”，哪怕天差地别却同样是珍贵而无与伦比的。

斯克里亚宾在二十岁时伤了自己的右手，因为他过度练习李斯特的《唐璜的回忆》和巴拉基列夫的《伊斯拉美》。医生让他做好再也不能恢复的心理准备，而他不愿屈服于现实，声称什么都不能阻止他完成自己追求荣耀的人生使命。他说自己怀着最悲观的心态，频繁前往教堂，却呼喊着反对命运与上帝。他用送葬进行曲作为主题写自己的第一部钢琴奏鸣曲，第三乐章f小调的凄凉结尾中，那阴郁至始至终得不到缓解。

除此之外斯克里亚宾还写了些只用左手演奏的夜曲与前奏曲，作为他进一步的抗议。上帝不知是被打动了还是被他烦透了，总之向这个倔强的小个子男人做出让步，他的右手还是渐渐好了起来。但从那以后他像是触到了什么开关似的，动不动写点自己根本演奏不了的作品。

彼时一些好事又无聊的同学们围着他的新作传阅了一番，些许讨论伴着些许笑声。斯克里亚宾的性格让他有狂热的追随者也有逮着机会就想讽刺他的人。

“萨莎，这种跳跃和弦，还有这一段的跨度你根本弹不出来啊。”其中一人将大家都看到了的事实挑明。

“不要叫他萨莎。”拉赫玛尼诺夫插了一句。他不明白为什么总有人死活好好尊重别人的意愿，明明斯克里亚宾申明过他不喜欢别人这么叫他。他没料到自己的袒护之言被别人曲解为另一种意思。

“谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇，既然你的重点在称呼上，说明你也认同他弹不了是吗？”

“要么你来给大家表演一下？你的话肯定可以。”

起哄此起彼伏，谁都知道并羡慕拉赫玛尼诺夫有一双异于常人、轻而易举跨越十二度的大手。他本想拒绝的，但斯克里亚宾抢先一步从琴凳上站起来，让到一旁对他做了个“有请”的姿势。

拉赫玛尼诺夫不得不有些拘促地坐到钢琴前，拿起面前的谱子先仔细默读了一会。然后他开始演奏这首练习曲，明显比它的原作者会采用的节奏要慢很多。他用他一贯的清晰、坚定与技巧上的一丝不苟弹完了整首曲目。

此时所有人都望向了斯克里亚宾，等待他的评价。

作曲者捋着他的八字胡末端的卷儿，带着轻松的笑容说道：“多么优美的曲调，和你自己的音乐一样有着古铜色的如歌质感。令人嗅到浓郁的物质主义，就像……”他停下来于脑内寻找合适的形容方式，双手在空中不停摆动着，直到他瞳孔内灵光一闪，继而说道，“就像很多很多肉！许多煮熟的火腿堆在一起！”

这个天马行空的比喻让大家笑得很大声，有人跟他打趣是不是午餐没有好好吃够肉。而拉赫玛尼诺夫则挂着一脸茫然再次望向谱面。

斯克里亚宾不得不急躁地做出一点更通俗化的解释，至少表明自己没有贬义：“你们想让他怎么样呢？模仿我吗？真没有必要！这就是拉赫玛尼诺夫式的演奏。你们看过他自己的乐谱就会知道，记下你眼睛所看到的一切，再去听他弹琴，还是那些同样的音符，在他手下却是另一种质感。但那毫无疑问是美丽的，没有争议，一切都在歌唱。”

等人们都回去做自己的事情后，拉赫玛尼诺夫靠在钢琴上一边又看了一遍乐谱，一边对斯克里亚宾说：“我原本以为你会生气的。”

“为什么我要生气？”他猛地抬起头。

“因为我这样演奏你的音乐。”他解释道。

“你在开什么玩笑，我敬爱的瓦西里耶维奇。你看看你自己被‘切掉的头’！”斯克里亚宾指着远处一面不足以完整装下拉赫玛尼诺夫巨大身躯的镜子，比了个手刀做出削砍脖子的动作，“再看看我！你要是跟我弹得一样，那才见鬼了呢！没有人能像我这样演奏我自己的曲目。”他停顿了一下，从自满中走出来，口吻严肃地补充道，“但有时你的直觉在不知不觉中遵循了你一直试图否认的法则。”

斯克里亚宾很讨厌别人哪怕在语句里暗示一丁点他矮小的身材，为了弥补那种“遗憾”他和其他许多小个子的男人一样表现得“强大而傲慢”。不过在拉赫玛尼诺夫面前他不介意主动开玩笑，例如他会跟他并行了一路忽然走到他另一侧稍后方拿他“挡风”，毕竟大多数人在这位朋友面前都显得矮。

另一方面，斯克里亚宾的自恋引起了一些别的问题。许多人不喜欢他，包括部分教师。当拉赫玛尼诺夫因为不愿在学校多留一年内向教作曲的阿连斯基提出想要提前毕业时，斯克里亚宾有样学样提出了同样的要求。阿连斯基爽快的答应了拉赫玛尼诺夫，却拒绝了他心怀厌恶的另一个学生。

为此拉赫玛尼诺夫过意不去了好一阵，然而他很快忙得自顾不暇，他举办了自己的首次独立音乐会，演出他的《“悲歌”三重奏》，紧接着一个月后又是一场第一钢琴协奏曲，再往后为了拿出毕业作品，他于十七天里写出一部由普希金叙事诗改编的单幕歌剧《阿列科》。

“它一定会失败的。”拉赫玛尼诺夫在赶工时并不对这部作品抱有什么希望。

“天呐！是不是恶魔对你施了什么诅咒，才能让你如此怀疑自己。这都能失败的话，我都想不出怎样的作品才能成功了。”斯克里亚宾拍了拍他的肩膀，捏起嗓子模仿女高音的声线唱道，“火熄灭了，天空中只剩太阳施放着光辉！”然后他跳跃到下一个场景，“让我再吻你一次！”

拉赫玛尼诺夫真想让对方分一点笃定给他，事实证明斯克里亚宾是对的，《阿列科》的成功超乎想象，令他成为学院历史上第三位获得最高金奖荣誉的毕业生。与此同时，他得知的另一个“惊喜”是斯克里亚宾惊世骇俗地放弃了作曲专业的硕士学位，同期以最低标准毕业离校。

之后的几个月里拉赫玛尼诺夫都没见到斯克里亚宾，末了当他终于在一个小型派对上见到烂醉如泥的老同学时，他本以为他是在发泄对学校淤积的不满，没想到对方抓着他哭诉了两小时自己喜欢的女孩更喜欢安东·鲁兵斯坦（校长他哥哥）的爱徒约瑟夫·霍夫曼。

“尼古拉耶维奇，你不能这么喝下去。”在得知这是他连续一个星期顶着宿醉灌酒后，拉赫玛尼诺夫劝告他。

“哦，不！朋友！醉酒是崇高的精神狂喜。”斯克里亚宾打着嗝不停挥手比划，“就像你对待李斯特作品里的那种无以言喻的热情一样！那给了我非凡的想象。”如果说此刻他的话还有那么些逻辑，之后他开始坚定宣称“上帝不是万能的，但我是！我在创造中的力量大于上帝”时，拉赫玛尼诺夫表现出他进一步的担忧。

“我知道你就是这样的人，但我还是会担心你……”无论如何把生活搞得太混乱都不是好事。

“担心我什么？”斯克里亚宾一脸你想太多了。

“最基本的，每年都有许多人因为喝太多躺在雪地里冻死。”拉赫玛尼诺夫不得不举了个比较极端却又颇为常见的例子。

“不会有事的！我是万能的！不管是把雪片变成蝴蝶还是自己像火炉一样发热……”

拉赫玛尼诺夫并不知道拿他的谗妄之语怎么办。好在一段时间后斯克里亚宾自己克服了酒瘾，回到了演奏与创作中。毕业后第二年他于圣彼得堡举办了自己的第一场独奏会，建立了他作为钢琴家的名誉，随后辗转于德国、瑞士、法国、意大利等多地巡演。但混乱一直伴随着他的整个人生，他几乎从未安定下来过。

离开圣彼得堡一个多星期后，新一年的头几天里，拉赫玛尼诺夫来到了哥本哈根，在一位斯特鲁维家族的朋友的帮助下，在一栋房子的底楼定居下来。他之前曾于德累斯顿愉快而满意地居住过四年，也为了举办音乐会旅居过非常多的国家。但这一次的情况不甚相同，他不清楚自己会在此地留多久，之后又会去往何方。总之清点了一下当前的财务状况后，他决定接下去的时日里需要以表演作为收入来源。只从事作曲的话，经济来源会变得太狭窄且不稳定。

每天花十个小时来练习新曲子扩充节目库，中间休息的间隙拉赫玛尼诺夫时常想起跟他仿佛站在十字路口对面的斯克里亚宾。他更愿意作曲，如今以及将来可以预见的挺长一段时间里都不得不靠演奏为生。他将自己与过去相连，珍藏并延续着柴可夫斯基与科萨科夫留下的财富。而总是生活在他对面的朋友起初显然是想当个钢琴家的，末了却花了更多心思在作曲上，他漠视已有的规则，用无调性与自由节奏在钢琴上探索全新的可能。

因而拉赫玛尼诺夫挺真的想听听斯克里亚宾的建议，哪怕他清楚自己再也听不到，哪怕他还清楚就算对方在他面前也不能给他真正“有用”的建议。就像十年前他因第一交响曲演出失败而深深陷入抑郁无法创作的三年里，斯克里亚宾来探望他的时候坐在他面前沉思良久，摇着头说：“对不起，朋友，我一点也帮不上你。因为我都没办法去设想你到底‘哪一部分’出了问题，那对我而言太难了。但是我为你难过，请你千万快点好起来。”

那几年里斯克里亚宾同样把日子过得一团糟，他不顾双方亲属的强烈反对跟一个沉默冷静的女钢琴家结了婚，夫妻俩住在一套很小的公寓里，频繁为了钱吵架。晚些时候母校为他提供了教职，但他显然不是一个好的教导者，很快停止了授课，并抛弃他的妻子频繁跟他的情人塔吉亚娜在一起讨论尼采的哲学。往后又开始不断搬家，先是巴黎再是比利时和美国，直到1909年才回到俄国的土地。

斯克里亚宾回到莫斯科的第二年，拉赫玛尼诺夫和他一同筹备过一场演出。曲目是对方写过的唯一一部钢琴协奏曲——这部作品它早在出版那会就备受争议，科萨科夫评价管弦乐部分“极其糟糕”，普罗科菲耶夫说它“缺乏光泽”完全拒绝演奏，而格拉祖诺夫则毫不客气地说：“这玩意儿说明斯克里亚宾的脑子失去理智了。”当时拉赫玛尼诺夫跟他针锋相对回复道：“他的脑子从来不会出那种问题。”

排练顺利而融洽，斯克里亚宾亲自演奏钢琴部分，而拉赫玛尼诺夫为他指挥管弦乐队。但正式演出的时候斯克里亚宾忽然严重焦虑，这是他的老毛病了，哪怕私底下在小型音乐会上给朋友们演奏时他也经常忽然凝视着前方很远的地方，仿佛那儿有什么鬼怪出没或瘴气升起。然后他便害怕得瑟瑟发抖，情绪里充满来自虚空的混乱。最终演出磕磕绊绊地过去了，不算成功也不算失败。

许多人不解拉赫玛尼诺夫为何坚定地支持斯克里亚宾，那理论上是他最不喜欢的人群才对。他的回答是对方的音乐里仿佛充满了色彩、香水、空想、狂舞与幻觉……是令他无法抗拒的灵感。

不过那不代表拉赫玛尼诺夫不明白斯克里亚宾的困境，他对他的身体状况和精神状况抱有双重忧虑。斯克里亚宾人生最后的几年里愈发沉浸于神秘学，变得疑神疑鬼。他对卫生过度担忧，神经质地害怕细菌和传染病。跟人握手后他几乎会立刻去洗手，在室内都带着手套。当食物从餐盘中掉到桌布上哪怕那只是面包他也拒绝继续吃。当纸币掉在他的信纸上，他就只肯用两根手指小心翼翼提起那张纸的一角，并记下笔记“第四页被污染了”。他曾在一次郊游中特意把拉赫玛尼诺夫拉到角落里跟他分享一个秘密：说自己歇斯底里地害怕金龟子，所以到了夏天他死也不敢坐在草地上。

斯克里亚宾害怕的可不止金龟子，拉赫玛尼诺夫屡次看见他在闪电劈下时猛地跳起来，当医生开给他药的时候他总是私自翻倍剂量服用……他十分担心他哪天被自己搞得精神崩溃。

1915年三月下旬，拉赫玛尼诺夫为资助战争而举行筹款演出的无伴奏合唱《彻夜祷》受到了各界人士的欢迎与赞美，之后不到一个月里连续加演了五场。第四场演出刚过半，浸没于神圣的歌声中，拉赫玛尼诺夫有一种非常不好的预感。

——「教导我遵行你的旨意，因为你是我的神，生命的泉源与你同在，在你的光中，我们必得见光明。」

他于不安中提前离开，次日他便得知斯克里亚宾死于败血症，年仅43岁。医生说那可怕的感染很可能源自他上唇一处长期的溃疡。

葬礼上，拉赫玛尼诺夫是为挚友送葬的护柩者之一。他在他的墓碑前发誓要为他举办纪念演出，一是为了向他这样伟大的音乐大师致敬，二是为了用演出收入帮助他穷困的家人。他的确这么做了，大家都很惊讶原本只演奏自己作品的拉赫玛尼诺夫在各地巡演时竟然全场都弹奏斯克里亚宾的曲目。全然不顾观众要求他加入自己作品的请求。

然而他的演奏和原作者的风格是如此不同——他带着分析性的头脑，以他一贯完美精确的技巧用缓慢的节奏将旋律线格外清晰地展现出来。他的做法把斯克里亚宾的狂热爱好者们深深激怒了，认为他的诠释将其音乐中飞扬的神秘、感性与梦幻剥离殆尽。

其中一场拉赫玛尼诺夫演奏斯克里亚宾的第五钢琴奏鸣曲，台下一位男高音阿切伏斯基企图冲上去跟演奏者理论，幸好被其他人抱住阻止了。音乐会结束后，普罗科菲耶夫为了此事来给他传话（这位作曲家一贯崇拜斯克里亚宾，有一些作品里有相仿的调性和风格），对他说：“虽然这样，谢尔盖 · 瓦西里耶维奇，我觉得你弹得很好。”

拉赫玛尼诺夫回以一个挖苦的笑容：“你难道认为我会弹得很糟糕吗？”接着他冷淡地转身离去，就此结束了他们之间原本还不错的友谊。他从不认为自己能算得上了解斯克里亚宾，但他敢说自己比世界上任何其他人更了解斯克里亚宾。他准许他用这种方式演奏他的作品，也会准许他用自己的方式祭奠他。

那样的吊唁持续了一年，之后拉赫玛尼诺夫才逐渐于音乐会中加入自己的作品。直到紧张的战争氛围让他为了家人的安全决定离开。

巡回与斯堪的纳维亚半岛的数月中，拉赫玛尼诺夫接到了来自美国的邀约。同为流亡者的俄国银行家亚历山大 · 卡门卡为他提供了预付贷款好让他支付他的旅费。

当年11月，拉赫玛尼诺夫于挪威登上远洋班轮，前往另一片大陆。将剩余的留恋全都抛在身后。

-End

【注释】：标题的涵义是“将我埋葬在新圣女公墓”，那是拉赫玛尼诺夫的遗愿，不过因为他已经在美国生活了25年，这个要求没有实现，他被葬在纽约上州的琼斯高公墓。斯克里亚宾正是葬于莫斯科新圣女公墓。


End file.
